


I've Been Born Again

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: #1 Crush [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Stiles, Dark and Twisted, Finally lost his shit Stiles, M/M, Other, dark!stiles, idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves a present for Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Born Again

The knife slips thru; one, two, three times. Sprays of red and black, line the walls. Metal and iron fill the air, a hint of ozone and ash deeper in the smell. The silky smoothness of the blood coating the knife and his hands, drips quietly to the floor. It's intoxicating, exhilarating; it's born in him, a new kind of animal. 

"Surprised?" Stiles asks the lifeless corpse of Chris Argent. "You know, you really should have helped them when they needed it." Stiles rambles on without waiting for a response. "It might have saved you, them, all of us maybe. Who knows. No body knows now. Your really quite beautiful when your not scowling." 

"Hmm. Well must be off now. Classes and all that jazz. I wonder how much Allison will like my present." Stiles smiles, then his face twists in a grimace, "Ungh, all this mess, someone should really take better care of their insides."

Stiles slips back out of the house, unseen and unnoticed. He has to get back to school, after all, he has a schedule to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading. Um if you're wondering WTF, I'll explain, I don't even fucking know. This is not what I planned when I started this writing exercise (Trying to channel angstydarkhurtbadtouch feels). Expect more. If its your thing enjoy. Bit's should get longer as I figure out wtf is going on. BTW, ultimately a Derek/Stiles esq. Also, first Teen Wolf fic.


End file.
